


Échale la Culpa al Muérdago.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel don't, Christmas Fluff, Cliche Kiss Under the Mistletoe, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Christmas, Funny, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Donde Dean lleva meses intentando decirle a Castiel que está enamorado de él pero éste ni se entera.Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas y Dean está decidido a conseguir su regalo de navidad así tenga que llenar la casa de muérdago.Inspirado en la canción de mi amado Kendall Schmidt:"Sigo tratando de encontrar una manerapara mostrarte lo que quiero decirpero sé que no me vas a dejar fuera tan fácilmente."-Blame It On The Mistletoe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Échale la Culpa al Muérdago.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra cosa navideña que encontré en los documentos que escribí hace dos años...creo, estoy casi segura que fue en la navidad de 2018 pero bueno.
> 
> Dos cosas que amo en uno: Una rolita de Kendo bb y Destiel así que bienvenidos a esta cosa navideña que en su momento fue buena, y lo he editado lo mejor que pude pero creo que aún así no se hizo mucho.

La nieve caía como pequeñas virutas de nubes sobre las calles de Nueva York, cubrían todo a su paso creando paisajes dignos de una postal o cualquier portada de un libro romántico, el aliento de los transeúntes se escapaba de entre sus labios en una nube de vapor que se iba perdiendo en el espacio a su alrededor; abundaban los abrigos y las bufandas de colores realmente divertidos; la gente iba y venía cargando obsequios, papel de regalo o cualquier tipo de adorno para un hogar, había quien hasta comida traía.

Las fechas que corrían daban un aire familiar y confort, la dulce navidad; esa bella festividad en las que todos daban y recibían, en las que podías comer hasta reventar, en las que el niño en tu interior salía a jugar realmente emocionado por recibir regalos aunque no fueran los que pidió.

Los ojos de todos brillaban cuando se detenían frente al enorme árbol de navidad que estaba en dirección al Central Park, maravillándose con la cantidad de adornos y luces, sintiendo que aquella obra en conjunto despertaba un tipo de nostalgia y emoción ¿por qué? No se sabe pero allí estaba, en tu corazón, esa calidez que te hace sonreír sólo porque has visto un pino decorado.

Era allí donde estaba nuestro personaje, allí al pie de aquel pino como si de un regalo se tratara; portaba un abrigo negro que terminaba por debajo de sus rodillas, una bufanda marrón alrededor de su cuello y unos guantes de piel, intentaba mantener el calor mientras miraba a la gente pasar por sus lados o detenerse a admirar el pino a sus espaldas.

Hacía un frío de muerte y apenas eran las seis de la tarde del 23 de Diciembre, él había ido a comprar los regalos faltantes para su hermano y su cuñado ya que pasaría las fiestas en el apartamento de ambos pero había decidió intentarlo una vez más. A fin de cuentas sólo se perdía la dignidad.

Fue entonces que, entre las personas, él pudo notar a su propio milagro de navidad. Vestía su misma gabardina beige de siempre sólo que en esa ocasión iba bien cerrada, una bufanda negra envolvía su cuello y un gorro de lana del mismo color cubría sus orejas.

El hombre que lo esperaba sonrió al ver como mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, adivinando que no traía guantes, y comenzó a moverse inquieto mientras aquel recién llegado se acercaba. Era como si le hubiesen concedidos todos sus deseos de navidad, y eso que venía pidiendo por aquello desde la fiesta de 4 de julio.

Aquel milagro de navidad se detuvo a su lado y le sonrió un poco incómodo; tenía la nariz tan roja como Rodolfo y sus mejillas coloradas como si algún pétalo de una Noche Buena se le hubiese adherido. Los ojos azulados del recién llegado brillaban como la estrella en la cima del árbol y nuestro personaje sintió la necesidad de pedir un deseo.

—Hace un frío del asco—se quejó aquel ángel.

—Sí, hola para ti también—murmuró el hombre que lo esperaba con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento, Dean—se disculpó un poco avergonzado—Sabes que odio el frío, me pone de malas, y el hecho de que tenga que comprarle algo a Gabriel si no quiero que dure un año enojado conmigo no ayuda—Dean asintió por eso—Bueno, ¿qué querías hacer?

Dean miró a aquel hombre perdiéndose en la forma en que las luces del árbol a sus espaldas parecían jugar en sus ojos y su piel, creándole diferentes formas y haciéndolo parecer aún más irreal.

Aquel hombre era Castiel, el cuñado de su hermano, y era el amor imposible de Dean y no por el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, eso era demasiado fácil de arreglar, sino por el hecho de que el tipo frente a él sorteaba los intentos de Dean para salir de una manera que debería considerarse olímpica.

Sam, su hermano, ya le había dicho que desistiera; Gabriel, su cuñado, lo alentaba alegando que era el hecho de que Castiel, o Cass como él le llamaba, era demasiado distraído como para notar lo que Dean sentía.

El mayor no entendía cómo no notaba lo locamente enamorado que estaba de él si sólo había accedido a pasar la navidad con su hermano por el hecho de que sabía que él estaría allí. Adoraba como un loco a Castiel, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció supo que tenían que estar juntos, pero el hombre no se la ponía fácil, de ningún modo.

—Pensé que…bueno, después de comprar los regalos podríamos ir a patinar—sugirió encogiéndose de hombros—Sólo un rato—Cass negó con la cabeza.

—Eres muy amable, Dean, pero odio el hielo y no sé patinar lo cual significa que estaré en contacto seguido—Dean sonrió, un poco, ante eso—Pero gracias, ¿nos vamos?

Dean asintió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro comercial, las manos de Castiel se mantenían firmemente en sus bolsillos y las de Dean morían por estirarse y tomarlas entre las suyas, columpiarlas como si se trataran de dos niños o, mejor, mantenerse pegados el uno al otro enfrentando el frío pero sabía que no podía hacer eso por más que lo deseara.

El centro comercial estaba a rebosar de gente, no se podían dar ni tres pasos sin chocar con alguien y sabía que eso molestaría a Cass; odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente que iba y venía cargando con cosas que pesaban, a veces, el doble que ellos y gritaban direcciones o nombres de niños que podían perderse.

Dean intentaba seguir la estela de Castiel entre la gente para no perderlo, empujaba ligeramente a las señoras, esquivaba niños realmente pequeños e intentaba no morir aplastado por un obsequio grande.

 _No vuelvo a dejar mis compras para último momento,_ pensó para sus adentros una vez que logró alcanzar a Castiel.

—Dean, ¿qué quieres para navidad?—preguntó Castiel mientras lo miraba, ajeno a la gente que pasaba a sus lados.

—Pensé que estábamos aquí por el regalo de nuestros hermanos—murmuró Dean un poco nervioso pues él ya tenía el obsequio de Cass en su auto.

—Sí…pero aún no te compro nada a ti tampoco—aclaró haciendo que Dean se sintiera triste—Dime qué te gustaría.

Dean lo miró; parecía ansioso por saber aquella respuesta, sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un color un poco más saludable más allá del blanco y el rojo, su nariz parecía apagarse como si Rodolfo no quisiera alumbrar el camino y sus ojos…sus ojos seguían siendo la maldita estrella del árbol y Dean tenía dificultades para negarle algo a ese par de ojos.

—Nada, en realidad—susurró.

Pero lo que quería decir era que lo deseaba a él, habría intercambiado sus regalos con tal de verlo a él con un moño bajo su árbol de navidad portando una pequeña nota que dijera _para Dean,_ pero eso no iba a pasar.

Deseaba tanto poder estar con aquel hombre, tenerlo en sus brazos mientras abren los regalos en la mañana de navidad, reírse juntos de las locuras de Gabriel y besarse siempre que quisieran.

Ay, Dean, estás tan enamorado de Castiel que no puedes ver más allá de lo que tienes en frente. Tan locamente enamorado de un hombre que no se da cuenta y ahora sólo te queda esperar un milagro de navidad.

Fue entonces que Dean notó algo extraño sobre la cabeza de Castiel, una pequeña planta decorada con un moño rojo que oscilaba como si se tratara de un columpio sobre la cabeza del ojiazul. Sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo al saber de qué se trataba, al saber que era su oportunidad porque aquello era una tradición, una tradición muy tonta pero de mucha ayuda.

Sólo que antes de que Dean pudiera inclinarse y besarlo como amerita aquella costumbre Castiel siguió caminando por el centro comercial en dirección a la tienda de dulces, comenzando a formar el regalo de su hermano.

Dean lo miró alejarse con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en un beso que no se dio y maldijo entre dientes, tendría que idear alguna forma de volver a estar parado junto a Castiel bajo el muérdago.

…

Sam y su esposo Gabe miraban al hermano del primero colocar muérdagos en cada puerta que tenían, si acaso en una que otra ventana. Ninguno entendía el propósito de todo aquello y cuando intentaron preguntar sólo les contestó que era su propio regalo de navidad. Gabriel desistió poco después, yendo a comer los dulces que eran para todos sus invitados, pero Sam no podía dejar de ver a su hermano trepado en un banquito mientras intentaba colocar el muérdago en la entrada a la cocina.

—Dean, creo que hay demasiados muérdagos—atrajo su atención haciendo que su hermano gruñera—Mejor baja de allí y acomoda los regalos bajo el árbol.

—Ya lo hice—murmuró entre dientes pues sostenía en los labios un pequeño clavo—El tuyo y el de Gabriel, también está el de Cass—Se quitó el clavo de la boca y sujetó el martillo con fuerza mientras daba con el punto correcto—Por cierto, ¿a qué hora llega Cass?

—Se supone que ya debió de hacerlo—masculló Gabriel con la boca llena de comida—Pero él odia estas épocas, sería un milagro que venga de verdad.

Sam lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pues eso iba a apagar por completo la alegría de Dean, pero al ver a su esposo con la cara cubierta de crema pastelera y su sonrisa llena de entusiasmo no pudo sino amarlo un poco más. Se acercó a él y, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos, comenzó a limpiarle la crema a besos haciendo que Gabriel comenzara a reírse.

Dean había bajado del banquillo y ahora miraba a su hermano riendo con su esposo, sintiendo un poco de envidia de aquella relación. Eso era lo que él quería, estar con alguien en su época favorita mientras comen juntos, comparten con sus seres queridos y que al final del día se sienten frente al fuego y disfruten de un chocolate caliente lleno de malvaviscos.

Aquello era lo que Dean deseaba con Castiel para un buen rato pero no sabía por qué el pelinegro no se daba cuenta de eso, ¿acaso Dean necesitaba ser más obvio? ¿Una pancarta? ¿Una camiseta que diga que está enamorado de él? ¿Qué necesitaba hacer para que Castiel al fin se diera cuenta?

Su hermano recordó que él se encontraba allí más solo que el perro así que dejó libre a su esposo para sonreírle y decirle que terminara de acomodar la mesa. Dean no quería estar pensando en la demora de Castiel, no quería pensar en el hecho de que tal vez no fuera a cenar con ellos.

Comenzó a colocar los platos y los cubiertos en los lugares que iban a ser ocupados ignorando con todas sus fuerzas el sonido de las manecillas del reloj que anunciaban que el tiempo pasaba relativamente rápido. Bueno, se permitió mirar una sola vez el reloj que tenía su hermano en la pared descubriendo que apenas eran las seis de la tarde, Castiel todavía podía llegar en cualquier momento.

…

Castiel no llegó hasta después de la cena y Dean ya ni siquiera tenía la pequeña esperanza brillando en su pecho. Cass sólo cargaba dos paquetes de regalos que colocó bajo el árbol y comenzó a explicarle a Gabriel el motivo de su demora que no fue otro que el hecho de que se había quedado dormido.

Dean no fue a recibirlo como siempre puesto que estaba molesto, molesto porque él no le abrió la puerta lo que provocó que Gabe recibiera el beso en la mejilla de un muy fastidiado Cass.

Dean se encontraba sentado en el sofá individual mirando a Castiel sacar su bota navideña, aquella que Gabriel había hecho. Su cuñado les había hecho con entusiasmo a todos una bota navideña con su nombre escrito con lo que parecía purpurina, eran unas atrocidades contra el espíritu navideño pero la sonrisa boba de su hermano al ver a su esposo colgarlas hacía que valiera la pena, al menos un poco.

—Cass, puedes colgar la tuya junto a la de Dean—sugirió Gabriel guiñándole un ojo a Dean.

Castiel miró la bota de Dean pero la colgó junto a la de Sam haciendo que el corazón de Dean hiciera un ruido raro y realmente doloroso. Estaba en un conflicto interno, deseaba ir y abrazarlo pero al mismo tiempo golpearlo por no darse cuenta de que lo lastimaba a con su indiferencia.

Dean amaba la navidad, adoraba el aroma a galletas de jengibre y a pavo recién horneado, adoraba ver las luces iluminar las calles de colores y en como los niños hacían sus propios muñecos de nieve. Adoraba la magia que se podía sentir en el aire porque eran fechas en las que uno se permitía creer en lo imposible, en las que volvías a fantasear con el hecho de recibir regalos de un hombre gordo y barbón vestido de rojo que bajaba por tu chimenea.

Ojalá Dean pudiera ir con aquel viejo gordo que nunca lo decepcionó de niño y decirle que el regalo que deseaba aquella navidad estaba frente a él usando un suéter de lana azul con unas alas negras bordadas en la espalda.

Aquel hombre de ojos increíblemente azules y cabello desordenado era su deseo de navidad, era lo que más quería, lo deseaba con un moño rojo en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo? ¿Por qué no podía ir y pedirle que salieran de una buena vez? Oh, claro, porque la última vez que lo intentó, en Halloween, Cass le dijo que no estaba interesado en nada romántico y que aceptaría si le prometía que sólo irían como amigos.

Sí, con unas simples palabras rompió toda la autoconfianza de Dean haciéndolo el tipo de hombre que cuelga muérdagos en cada puerta con la esperanza de encontrarse debajo con él.

Dean vio como Cass se paraba por algo a la cocina al mismo tiempo que Sam salía cargando un plato de galletas, gruñó al verlos a ambos bajo el muérdago y en cómo Gabriel comenzaba a decirle a su esposo que tenía que besar a Cass, pero en la mejilla sino se pondría muy molesto. Dean vio a su hermano besarle la mejilla al chico del que estaba enamorado y se cruzó de brazos haciéndose pequeño en su asiento luciendo como un niño de cinco años cuando le niegan el dulce más bonito de la vitrina.

Infló las mejillas haciendo que Gabriel lo mirara divertido.

—Mi hermano es muy distraído—susurró confidencialmente.

—O tal vez sólo le caigo mal—respondió fastidiado.

Sam llegó con ellos y colocó el plato de galletas en la mesilla de noche. Gabriel se apresuró a llenarse las manos de ellas mientras Dean lo secundaba, queriendo llenar el vacío emocional con dulces y cualquier otra cosa que tomara el lugar de los ojos azules de Castiel.

El pelinegro volvió con una taza llena de chocolate y malvaviscos, se sentó del otro lado de la sala, junto al árbol, y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo rodeado de los regalos como si fuera uno de ellos. El regalo de Dean. Se veía demasiado tierno como para no quererlo para toda la vida, parecía entretenido con lo que fuera que Gabriel contara pero Dean no podía dejar de mirarlo, de contemplar las luces de aquel árbol jugar en su piel y en cómo la estrella seguía en sus ojos desde ayer.

Castiel lo descubrió mirándolo haciendo que Dean se ruborizara e intentara apartar la mirada pero Cass sonrió, de verdad lo hizo. Le brindó una sonrisa de lado a lado haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con más intensidad y el corazón de Dean sufriera un leve paro cardiaco. Cass señaló hacia la cocina y se levantó sin más lo que hizo que Dean se planteara unos segundos aquella reacción antes de seguirlo como un cachorro a su madre, encantado de la atención.

Cass estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta bebiendo su chocolate caliente, Dean se recargó frente a él y ambos sonrieron.

—Creo que Gabe quería darle algo a Sam—aclaró ante la mirada de confusión de Dean—Quise darles un poco de…

—Sí, lo entiendo—Dean asintió y suspiró—No te gusta la navidad ¿eh?—Cass se soltó riendo.

— ¿Te lo dijo mi cara o mi falta de espíritu navideño?—se burló haciendo que Dean riera—No se me hace la época más honesta del mundo, todos fingen quererse y preocuparse por el otro cuando en realidad todo el año se odiaron—Cass se encogió de hombros—Tú amas la navidad ¿no es así?

—Me gusta el hecho de volver a entusiasmarse como cuando somos niños—confesó mientras se rascaba la nuca—Ya sabes, esa magia que nos envolvía por el hecho de imaginar a un viejo gordo dándonos regalos—Castiel se soltó riendo— ¿O nunca recibiste uno?

—No digo que tuve malas navidades pero nunca pedí nada—confesó como si no importara mirando alrededor—Lo que pasa es que…oh, ¿Dean?

Castiel interrumpió la conversación mirando fijamente un punto en la cima de la cabeza de Dean. El rubio miró en esa dirección descubriendo una pequeña planta de hojas realmente verdes decoradas con un moño rojo.

El corazón de Dean comenzó a acelerarse hasta parecer realmente ruidoso, a punto de explotar en su pecho, Castiel miraba el muérdago como si se tratara de una ecuación de tercer grado y luego miró a Dean, cayendo en cuenta de la tradición que los rodeaba.

La conversación que sostenían quedó en el olvido y ambos miraron esa pequeña plantita que pendía sobre ambos en una muda señal de lo que tenían que hacer. Dean fue el primero en mirar a Cass y luego el ojiazul contempló al rubio frente a él lleno de nerviosismo sin saber cómo actuar.

Odiaba todo tipo de tradiciones navideñas, se le hacían estúpidas, en especial ésa, pero al estar frente a Dean con el muérdago entre ellos ya no parecía tan tonto.

—Yo…

Cass sonrió al escuchar la voz de Dean y se acercó tomando con una mano el suéter del rubio. Se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y colocó brevemente los labios sobre los de Dean en una suave caricia que se sintió como el batir de unas alas de mariposa. Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza y, con temor, tomó a Cass de la cintura para atraerlo un poco más, temiendo hacer cualquier movimiento brusco que lo obligara a terminar el contacto.

Cass seguía sosteniendo su taza con una mano pero con la otra se aferraba al suéter de Dean como si quisiera mantenerlo ahí con él, o eso deseaba imaginar el rubio.

Castiel entreabrió los labios haciendo que Dean se apresurara a prolongar el beso, tomó el labio inferior entre los dientes y tiró de él sacándole un ruido realmente divertido al pelinegro; sintió la mano de Cass ascender desde su pecho a su cuello para sostenerlo, tirando de su cabello levemente, ambos perdiéndose en el calor del otro.

Dean podía saborear el chocolate y los malvaviscos en los labios de Cass, era como beberlo de su boca y hacía que su corazón se acelerara de manera divertida, como si estuviera a punto de salirle piernas y correr fuera de su pecho.

Cass se apartó lo que pareció demasiado rápido para Dean y le sonrió radiantemente haciendo que las orejas del rubio se pusieran coloradas. Castiel le besó la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo.

—Es culpa del muérdago—dijo sonriendo antes de regresar a la sala.

Pero Dean sabía que no era así, que el muérdago sólo les había dado el empujón.

Sonrió y miró con alegría aquellas hojas sobre su cabeza como si se trataran del mismísimo Santa Claus, Dean ya no podía pedir más para navidad puesto que su único deseo había sido cumplido. Hizo su pequeño baile de la victoria antes de volver a la sala en donde ya estaban repartiendo los regalos.

Se sentó junto a Castiel recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice de parte de éste antes de que le entregara los regalos que compró a Sam y a Gabriel; a su hermano le otorgó una serie de libros que Sam ya deseaba y a Gabriel un surtido de dulces realmente genial con una película. Cass se había esmerado en envolverlos aunque su cara dijera fastidio.

— ¿Y a Dean que le trajiste?—preguntó Gabriel con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Por Dios, Gabriel, no te comas todos hoy—lo regañó Sam quitándole la caja—Tendré que esconderlos.

—No, cariño, uno y ya—pidió Gabe mientras intentaba recuperar la caja—Lo prometo, uno pequeño y dejaré de comer chocolates.

Dean se soltó riendo antes de que Castiel atrajera su atención. Cuando Dean lo miró sonrió al verlo con un moño rojo en la cabeza del cual colgaba una pequeña etiqueta en la que pudo leer _para Dean,_ haciendo que el corazón del rubio brincara de felicidad.

—Feliz navidad, Dean—susurró el pelinegro sin más.

Dean se soltó riendo y se inclinó para besarlo de forma brusca lo que provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo bajo el árbol. Sam y Gabriel comenzaron a reñirlos sobre eso de aplastar los regalos que faltaban pero Dean estaba más concentrado en disfrutar su regalo de navidad sacándole risas a Castiel, que intentaba quitárselo de encima mientras recibía una infinidad de besos en el rostro.

—De saber que te pondrías así me habría puesto bajo el muérdago desde que llegué—masculló el ojiazul entre risas.

—Los muérdagos los puso Dean por lo mismo—se burló Gabriel—Al menos logró su cometido ¿no?

—Siempre es culpa del muérdago, cariño—murmuró Sam besándole la frente.

Dean no pudo rebatir con eso, más bien no quería. Así que envolvió con ambos brazos a Castiel y apoyó su mejilla en la del pelinegro, ambos mirando hacia el muérdago que colgaba en la entrada de la cocina que parecía brillar sutilmente para luego caerse de donde estaba aterrizando suavemente en el suelo pues ya había cumplido su propósito.

**Author's Note:**

> Lestoooo, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad sí lo escribí hace mucho así que parece no tener sentido para mí pero anyway.
> 
> Les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD! Disfruten las fiestas con sus seres queridos, no fue nuestro mejor año pero hemos llegado hasta aquí por algo así que hay que celebrar, beban ponche, coman mucha comida para que no quede recalentado y hagan party asies (con las medidas de salubridad adecuadas)
> 
> Se les quiere, felices fiestas! GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
